


Bare-Assed Naked

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [92]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed’s upset.  What else is new?<br/>Disclaimer:  All I own are my manga collection and some action figures – I can’t make money off of them, either.<br/>Thanks to CornerOfMadness for her edits in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare-Assed Naked

The photographs had hung up in the Rockbell house for as long as Ed could remember. He barely glanced at them there, but this was Winry’s shop in Rush Valley. The set up here was different than back home – home, he snorted to himself, wondering when he’d actually started thinking of the Rockbell house as ‘home’ – and he wasn’t used to it yet. 

So, instead of the patient chair being against the east wall, it was on the north. Instead of the work bench being over there, it was where the couch usually was. Still, above the bench was a bunch of photographs, tacked to the wall. Ed peered at them, squinting a little – not that he needed glasses – hell with that, he wasn’t his old man. 

And froze. 

“What the – Winry?” he turned around, looking for her. When he didn’t see her, he raised his voice. “Winry! What the hell?” 

“What, Ed?” she shouted back. 

“These pictures!” Ed snatched one of them off the wall. “This picture! Winry, why the hell is there a picture of me and Al in a tub, naked?” 

She walked into the room, wiping her hands on her coveralls. “I thought it was cute?” 

“But – but I’m bare-assed naked!” Ed waved the picture, glaring at Winry when she jerked it out of his hand. 

“So is Al!” 

“It’s weird!”

“It’s cute!”

“It’s creepy!” 

“I like it!” Winry cradled the picture against her chest. 

Ed bared his teeth at her. “I don’t!” 

She snapped back, “Fine! But I’m not taking it down! I like it. And no one sees it but me, since it’s in my workshop.”

“You have customers in that chair!” Ed pointed at it. 

“Okay,” Winry said, obviously considering a solution. “What if I offer you a naked picture in return?” 

Ed blinked, his brain short-circuiting at the idea. “You…you’d do that?” 

“Well, yeah,” Winry said, “that’s fair, right?”

Stars sparkled in his head, and Ed sighed, imagining the photo he’d be getting. 

“You just have to wait ‘til I can get it for you,” Winry told him. 

“I can wait!” Ed grinned. 

A few days later, after Winry had finished his maintenance, she passed him an envelope. “Here’s your photo.” When he started to open it, she grabbed his hand. “Save it!” 

“Oh, right, right.” Nodding, Ed tucked it into his journal. Winry had customers, after all, and he had a train to catch. Leaning down, he gave Winry a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” 

He managed to wait until he got on the train before he ripped the envelope open. A photograph fell out, and Ed seized it. 

It was a photo of Winry, all right, naked but covered in bubbles, chewing on a rubber ducky while sitting in a bath tub. She looked like she was maybe a year old. 

“Bare-assed naked,” he muttered, tucking the photo away. It’s what he got for being betrothed to a smart girl.


End file.
